


Can't Help My Mind From Going There

by Rebear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Eavesdropping, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Pining Keith (Voltron), Porn Watching, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:11:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/pseuds/Rebear
Summary: From what he heard through the thin apartment wall, Keith swore Lance had to betryingto be as loud as possible with Nyma. Nobody sounded the way Lance did in the bedroom. Keith hated it, and he loved it. It made his fantasies so much more vivid, to imagine Lance's vocalizations when Keith bit his neck...There wasn't any point in fighting it now; Keith's mind was already running far away with impure thoughts of his straight roommate. His half-hard dick was proof of that.I hate myself,Keith thought as he clicked open a new tab in his browser. Maybe he could distract himself from the guilt by focusing on porn instead.





	Can't Help My Mind From Going There

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a multi-chapter fic when I started writing it last year. I lost steam over time, but now that it's NaNoWriMo I thought that even if I'm not writing something new, I should at least polish something old and get it posted. Just one thing. And so I bring you this tiny slice of porn! I hope you enjoy even though their chemistry might not be super strong ;w; Thank you for readingggg

"Keith, I'm going to have someone over tonight."

Lance was kneeling on the couch of the apartment he shared with Keith, leaning over the back of it so he faced the kitchen. His attention was split between watching Keith wash dishes from lunch and typing on the cell phone in his hands.

Keith's reaction was cool, even as his grip tightened on the frying pan he'd just finished scrubbing clean. "Alright. Should I make myself scarce, then? Let you have the common area?" 

"Nah, no need. We'll mostly be in my room anyway." Lance was grinning, eyes now on his phone's screen as his finger kept swiping. Luckily for Keith, Lance was too distracted to catch sight of the sour expression on his face.

Lance slept around. Keith knew it, and Lance made no efforts to conceal it. Why should he? There wasn't any shame in it, even if Keith sometimes wished he would feel  _ some. _ He'd seen girl after girl come and go from their apartment, and knew that Lance spent nights out too with countless Tinder-born hookups. 

The problem, which Lance had no idea even existed, was solely Keith's, and were entirely tied up with Lance himself. Keith had it  _ bad _ for him. He always had, from the first time they met at a party on their college campus years ago. They were both several beers into the night when they started talking, and he had Keith's heart pounding the whole time. Their faces were so close as they sat on the cramped couch together, talking shit on whatever song it was that was playing too damn loud. 

Lance was attractive. He was funny as hell, too, but that was probably compounded by the alcohol in both their systems. Keith liked him, and he held out hope that maybe Lance might possibly like him, too... until a girl in booty shorts decided she wanted to sit down, and that Lance's lap was the best place to do it. His attention shifted immediately, hands settling on her slim waist as he murmured some slick line into her ear.

It wasn't the first time Keith had a crush on a straight guy. It was only bad when Lance kept inviting him out, to parties or just to lunch, hanging out because it was fun. They'd become friends, and Keith had to hide the fact that Lance sometimes put butterflies in his stomach.

Somehow, it was bearable. Keith never hid the fact that he was gay, and Lance didn't care; he'd listen to Keith talk about the guy in his aerodynamics class who was _definitely_ sending certain vibes, just as Keith would listen to Lance's stories of hookups gone wrong.

Under the surface, though, Keith was jealous. He always had been, but he'd learned early on how to swallow that down. Maybe one day, he thought, he'd grow out of it. Get over the stupid crush and let them both move on.

Now, years later, It hadn't worked out that way. They were adults, both with  their own careers, and neither of them had changed. Lance still chased after women, and Keith still secretly pined for his now-roommate. 

His roommate who, later tonight, would be fucking a girl just one thin wall away from Keith's own bedroom. Just another weekend for Keith.

“I’ll leave you two be, then,” Keith said, putting away the pan he’d finished drying. 

Lance looked up from his phone. “You could say hi if you want. It’s Nyma, remember the girl from the bar two weeks ago?”

How could Keith forget? Long blonde hair that was striking against dark skin, sitting in Lance’s lap for half the night and grinding against him on the dance floor for the rest of it. “Yeah, she was nice,” Keith said, trying to avoid further conversation. “I’m just not feeling social today. You guys have fun.”

Keith left to head to his bedroom, and missed seeing Lance give a frown in his direction. “Keith…” 

He felt bad walking out on him like this, but facing Lance would mean having to explain himself. That wasn’t going to happen. That would be the worst night ever. But still,  _ fuck, _ tonight was going to suck.

 

* * *

 

Hours later, the sound of the doorbell and pleasant greetings announced the arrival of Lance’s date. Even from his bedroom he could hear it all, the flirtatious tone of Lance’s voice and the silences in between he could only imagine were long kisses. What Keith wouldn’t give to be on the receiving end of one of those...

Keith listened as one pair of footsteps approached Lance's bedroom, and Nyma giggled as the door creaked open. His mattress creaked and Lance laughed too; he must have carried her in and thrown her on the bed. Keith sank in his chair, knowing the worst was yet to come.

Damn this apartment's paper-thin walls.

Lance locked the bedroom door, as if Keith would ever walk in on him like this. A few seconds later, the mattress creaked again and Keith heard Nyma make a quiet, surprised squeal. 

"These are new," he heard Lance say, his voice low, intrigued.

"Do you like them?" Nyma asked.

"I bet they're even more sensitive now," Lance said, and was immediately followed with a high-pitched moan from his partner. 

_ Nipple piercings, _ Keith's imagination supplied for him. Why was he still listening to this? 

“I was thinking of getting them myself,” Lance said, and Keith’s breath hitched. It was too easy to picture, matching metal barbells glittering on that toned, dark chest... And Lance would be cocky as hell about them, showing off every chance he could. It would be enough to make Keith want to force him to shut up by grabbing those sensitive nipples himself.

Yeah, totally a normal thing to think about your straight best friend.

Nyma laughed, and started to say something before her voice broke into another moan. She said something about Lance's mouth, which made Keith bite his lip in frustration. Everyone seemed to love what Lance's mouth was capable of. Everyone but Keith. 

Now Lance was moaning too, and Keith swore Lance had to be  _ trying _ to be as loud as possible. Nobody sounded the way Lance did in the bedroom. Keith hated it, and he loved it. It made his fantasies so much more vivid, to imagine Lance's vocalizations when Keith bit his neck...

There wasn't any point in fighting it now; Keith's mind was already running far away with impure thoughts of Lance. His half-hard dick was proof of that. 

_ I hate myself, _ Keith thought as he clicked open a new tab in his browser. After a few keystrokes he put his headphones on, and clicked play on the website's shitty flash player. He didn't come here for the design aesthetics. He was here for the porn.

Keith cranked the volume up. The men on his computer screen were already tangled up in each other, their recorded moans filling his ears and blocking out the live sounds of heterosexual pleasure from the other room. Keith ran his fingernails across the denim that covered his cock, indulging in the little shivers the sensation brought. He had to take his time, after all, if he was going to outlast the two in the other room.

The first video he'd clicked on was relatively soft. Sure, the muscled guy was eight inches deep into this twink's ass, but they were affectionate, kissing each other in between bouts of fast thrusting. Keith palmed himself now, exhaling slowly as his eyes narrowed, focusing on the screen.

He imagined he was the one on his back being fucked in this video. That muscled man was on top of Keith, sucking on his neck as he gasped. Keith's cock was hard against his stomach, bouncing with every thrust, precome leaking because he was  _ so close. _ Keith unzipped his pants now, then shifted in his computer chair to pull them down completely. 

He took himself in his hand, eyes glued to the screen as the camera shifted to a profile view, the motion of the two bodies together all the more visible. 

Keith's imagination shifted, too. When he looked up, the man on top of him wasn't the muscled porn star stranger; it was Lance. Keith bit his lip and closed his eyes to let his mind take over, create the fantasy for him as he listened to their lewd sounds. 

Keith spread his legs wider to give Lance an easier time with his frantic thrusts. He always sounded so flustered when he fucked his girls, and Keith didn't want him to hold back at all with him. He could take everything Lance gave him, no matter how hard or deep, and he could even tolerate his stupid loud grunts. Like he thought he was a damn porn star in his own bedroom.

Keith's hand was working a steady rhythm, building himself up until he was not-quite at the edge, wanting to hold himself there for a while. It wasn't until the actors on screen were nearing their own climaxes that he imagined Lance's hand taking over for him, picking up the intensity, rubbing his palm against the sensitive head of his cock. 

_ Shit, _ it couldn't be over yet... Keith pulled his hands away, stopping all stimulation. He had to last longer than those few minutes. Maybe it was time for a change of pace. After letting himself calm down for a few seconds he started a new video search, and found just what he was looking for.

This video had a young, collared submissive on all fours. Behind him, another man knelt, grabbing his ass and giving it a  _ smack _ that resonated in Keith's headphones. His dick twitched in response; he wanted to give a good spanking too. The submissive moaned, enjoying the pain like a good boy should. Keith's skin prickled in the best way; this dynamic turned him on from both ends. Depending on his mood, he switched which role he saw himself in, but tonight, he wanted to  _ dominate. _

He paused briefly to put some lube on his hand before losing himself in the video. The younger man was laying on his elbows, his ass in the air as the other man fingered him. Dirty talk filled Keith's ears,  _ "You love this, don't you, you little slut?" "Yes Sir... ahh--" "Take it, slut." _

This was getting Keith going again. Again he closed his eyes and put himself in the scene, pretending Lance was his pliant submissive who dissolved into deep groans every time Keith's fingers probed deeper. He could teach this straight boy everything his ass could do, and he imagined how loud Lance cried out once Keith found his prostate.

Was Lance confused? Did he know he could feel that? Keith kept going, two fingers pressing and teasing it, reducing Lance to short-breathed moans that kept rising in pitch until his dick was leaking. Even then he didn't stop, Keith wanting to unravel Lance even further, make him remember exactly the kind of pleasure Keith was capable of giving him. 

_ "Fuck!" _ The loud swear made Keith's eyes snap open, and he realized the men in the video had moved on at some point. The younger one had his arms pinned behind his back as he was fucked, hard and unforgiving, but through the pain his face still kept an expression of bliss. Keith's mouth hung open as he watched, pumping himself hard as he matched their pace. He could picture it, taking complete control of Lance's body, driving deep into him after making him already beg for it. 

_ ”Keith, I’m gonna come,” _ he imagined Lance’s hoarse, shaking voice. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't damn close, too, but he wanted to watch Lance fall to pieces first. Needed to see him come from Keith's cock alone, to completely surrender to the kind of pleasure he never got from any of his girlfriends. Lance looked so cute like this, flustered and desperate, and far be it from Keith to deny him what he wanted. 

A helping hand wrapped itself around Lance’s cock, guiding him through a climax that Keith could  _ feel _ as it rippled through his body. Keith held on, even as Lance tightened around him and keened so loud his voice cracked. The potency of that image somehow brought Keith back to reality, and he was facing a computer screen with a still thumbnail.

The video was over, but Keith wasn’t finished yet. He quickly clicked to a new one, this time in POV-style, with someone on his knees  _ worshiping _ the cock in front of him. Lance's mouth must be just as talented, Keith imagined, from the compliments he always overheard. His tongue was usually so busy with sweet-talking girls, clever quips, or just plain  _ never stopping talking, _ so naturally he would want to keep it just as busy when servicing Keith's cock. 

His tongue never stopped moving. It flicked over the hot skin from base to tip, making Keith roll his hips as a low moan escaped his throat. Lance was generous with his lips as well, wet with saliva as he slid across the length.  _ "That's good, Lance," _ Keith imagined saying, giving him a deserved compliment as his fingers gently scraped against his scalp. 

Lance's lips were wrapped around the head now, and he hummed in response to the praise. When his eyes met Keith's they were intense, a look Keith had never seen in real life but it haunted his every fantasy. It looked like Lance saw Keith as the very center of his world, and nothing outside this moment mattered. It nearly undid him, but Keith held on to the last strands of self-control. He wanted to last through everything Lance had to give him, after all. 

And right now, what he was doing was sending shivers up his spine, the way his tongue slid across his slit... Keith threw his head back and let Lance take over, and slowly pull him into his mouth, the suction just right as he felt the heat surround him. That tongue never fucking let up, constantly squiggling against the underside, and the stimulation made Keith suck in a slow, shuddering breath. 

Lance looked so fucking proud of himself. And, for once, it didn't make Keith want to knock that confidence down a rung, because he  _ should _ be proud, a straight boy knowing his way around a cock like this. After an agonizingly slow wait filled with Lance's incessant teasing, Keith finally bottomed out in his throat, and he saw tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. He looked so fucking good like this...

_ Thank you, _ Lance's eyes said silently, like he could read Keith's thoughts, and then he  _ swallowed _ around him and Keith couldn't help groaning out loud. Wherever he'd learned to do this, Keith didn't question it, he just let himself feel everything Lance had to give. 

He pulled back, eyes locked on to Keith's, pupils blown and brows knitted with the effort. As good as it felt, though, Lance could probably use a little guidance... Keith's hands held on to Lance's head and took control.

He set a steady pace, at first giving Lance the chance to get accustomed to it, careful to not force him to gag  _ too _ much. But as the fervor built, it was unavoidable; the sounds of Lance choking mixed with the obscene wet noises of the oral assault.

Saliva dripped down Lance's chin, and even though his eyes were reddened with tears and his nose was running freely, Lance had never looked better. Keith gripped his hair tighter, and thrust faster, barely able to keep his eyes open just enough to make sure that Lance wasn't about to pass out.

_ "Lance, I'm gonna come," _ Keith said, his rhythm even more frantic as he let himself loose, claiming this boy's throat for his own. A muffled sound came from deep inside of Lance, sending sweet vibrations through Keith as he forced Lance's nose flat against his pelvis so he could come deep inside.

Lance couldn't help it; he was sputtering as he was held in place, but Keith could feel it was just his physical reflexes. He somehow heard Lance's thoughts loud and clear,  _ Thank you, Keith. _ It sent Keith flying, his orgasm hitting hard, all the more intense because this was  _ Lance _ and he was  _ grateful _ for the privilege of drinking his come.

Keith opened his eyes and back in his room, his cock still twitching in the tight, still grip of his hand. His fingers were dripping with semen, and he had to be quick to grab a tissue before he ended up with a mess on his computer chair. 

The video was still playing, the audio of the men winding down filling his ears as he caught his breath. His orgasms were always strongest when he fantasized about Lance, and though he was riding high while he jacked off, now the guilt was starting to weigh him down. Lance could  _ never _ find out about this. Keith didn't want Lance to ever know how much of a creep he was, getting off while his imagination put Lance into so many depraved scenes. Why hadn't he been struck down by lightning yet? The world had to punish him for what he'd done.

Then the audio stopped, and Keith could clearly hear Nyma crying out  _ "Lance, Lance, Lance, oh my god, Lance!" _ The two were far from over.

Yeah, maybe this was punishment enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@ihatelance](https://twitter.com/ihatelance) and we can be bff and yell about klance or Rolo or basically anything LOL. I also have a nsfw twitter that you can ask me about ;3 And you can find me on [Tumblr](https://ihatelance.tumblr.com/) too! Also check out my other fics because they have better klance interaction ;D


End file.
